Fume-shroom/Gallery
This is the gallery for Fume-shroom. ''Plants vs. Zombies Fume Online.png|Online Almanac entry MV11.jpg|Suburban Almanac entry in the iOS version File:Fume-shroomSeedPacket.png|Fume-shroom seed packet in PC version Fume-Shroom Seed.jpg|Fume-shroom seed packet in the iPad version FumeShroomSeed.PNG|Fume-shroom seed packet in the iOS and Android versions ImitaterFumeshroomseedp.png|Imitater Fume-shroom seed packet in the PC version Cardboard Fume-shroom.jpg|Cardboard Fume-shroom DS Fume-shroom.png|Fume-shroom in the DS version DS Fume-shroom2.png|Another Fume-shroom in the DS version Fume-shroom.gif|Animated Fume-shroom Fume-shroom.png|HD Fume-shroom Gloom-shroom2.png|Fume-shroom's upgrade Seed 10.jpg|The player got the Fume-shroom FumeShroom.png|Another HD Fume-shroom without a background Fume-shroom123.jpg|Imitater Fume-shroom Fume-shroomZenGarden.png|Fume-shroom in the Zen Garden SleepingFume-shroom.png|Sleeping Fume-shroom imi fume.JPG|Imitater sleeping Fume-shroom Fume Puff.jpg|An attacking Fume-shroom Fume DS.png|Fume-shroom attacking in the DS version Cardboard Fume-shroom vs. Zombie.png|A cardboard Fume-shroom about to shoot fumes at a Zombie Thumb 0021049001254641765AJ3H2.gif|Sleeping Fume-shroom (animated) Fume shroom pumpkin.PNG|Fume-shroom in a Pumpkin Fume shroom Ipumpkin.PNG|Fume-shroom in an Imitater Pumpkin 9PumpkinImitSleepFume.png|Sleeping Imitater Fume-shroom in a Pumpkin 10PumpkinImitFumeshroom.png|Imitater Fume-shroom in a Pumpkin leftfacefume.png|A left-facing Fume-shroom in Zen Garden smallfumesleep.png|A small sleeping Fume-shroom in Zen Garden medfumesleep.png|A sleeping medium-sized Fume-shroom in Zen Garden Screenshot_3tẻgd.png|Player got Fume-shroom (Java version) Screenshot_4ưerfwef.png|Seed packet Screenshot_5rtgsew.png|In-game Plants vs. Zombies 2 HD F Shroom.png|HD Fume-shroom FumeCostume.png|HD Fume-shroom with costume Fume-shroom Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Fume Shroom unlocked.png|Fume-shroom unlocked Fume-shroom New Dark Ages Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Fume-shroomSP.png|Seed packet Fume-shroomImitaterSP.png|Imitater seed packet Fume-shroom Boost Packet.jpg|Fume-shroom's boosted seed packet Boosted Imitater Fume-shroom2.png|Boosted Imitater Fume-shroom Fume-shroom Card.png|Endless Zone card Fume-shroom Costume Card.png|Endless Zone card with costume fume shroom pvz2.jpg|Fume-shrooms in Dark Ages Plants-vs-zombies-2-its-about-time-201469232445 2.jpg|Fume-shrooms and Puff-shrooms fighting a Gargantuar Fume-shroom about to fire fumes.png|Fume-shroom about to use its Plant Food ability FumePLANTFOOD.jpg|Fume-shroom's Plant Food ability IMG_0070.PNG|An example of a Last Stand strategy using Fume-shrooms Fume_Shroom_attacking_in_multiple_rows.png|Fume-shroom dealing splash damage in multiple lanes (this has been patched) Fume-shroom on Gold.png|Fume-shroom on a Gold Tile ATLASES PLANTFUMESHROOM 1536 00 PTX.png|Fume-shroom's textures in this game ThePlayerEarnedFume-shroomPvZHCostume.png|The player earned Fume-shroom's ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes event costume Fume-shroom Ghost.png|Grayed out Fume-shroom Fume-shroomonmap.png|Fume-shroom on the map Costumed Fume Shroom map.png|Fume-shroom on the map with its costume Fume-shroom protected by Moonflower's shield.png|A Fume-shroom protected by Moonflower's Plant Food shield (can only happen in a "Beghouled Beyond" Piñata Party) Night Cap PvZ2.png|Fume-shroom's Hero costume Fume-shroom Costumezenwater.gif|Fume-shroom With costume being watered in the Zen Garden Bg seeds under a fume-shroom.png|Fume-shroom on Bombegranate seeds (glitch) survivingtile.jpg|Surviving Dr. Zomboss's attack 19478484 971782206297474 1861167867 o.png|Receiving Fume-shroom seed packets from a piñata FumeShroomLevelUp.jpg|Fume-shroom's animation when it is ready to level up 5F7FFFB9-EA80-40BC-B42F-A7D8BD5667A6.jpeg|An endangered Fume-shroom FumeShroomCostumeParty.jpg|Fume-shroom's costume in the store PurchasingFumeShroomCostume.jpg|Purchasing Fume-shroom's costume Old Fume-shroom's seed packet.png|Seed packet Fume-shroom Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Imitater Fume-shroom2.png|Imitater Fume-shroom Chinese version fumeshroom pf costume stage 1.png|Costume Plant Food upgrade stage 1 fume shroom costume pf stage 2.png|Costume Plant Food upgrade stage 2 Fume-shroom Almanac China.png|Almanac entry NEWFume-shroomPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece Fume-shroom Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece Fume-shroom vaccum ability.gif|Costumed Plant Food (animated) Fume-shroomSeedPacketPvZ2C.jpg|Seed packet Fume-shroom on the World Map (Chinese version).png|Fume-shroom on the new Dark Ages map Old Fume-shroom Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Others fumeplush.jpg|A Fume-shroom plush Fume Shroom Plush.jpg|Another Fume-shroom plush fumeshroom-zombie-figure-plants-vs-zombies-plush-toy-17cm_TW00416_1.jpg|More another Fume-shroom plush Video Pyramid of Doom Level 102 Fume-Shroom Super Power Tiles Dark Ages Plants PvZ2 Endless Zone|Pyramid of Doom Level 102 Fume-shroom's usage with Power Tiles